Fire Rangers
If you need a good guild to join, one with a few good pirates, join the fire rangers. If you want to join, go to Tortuga harbor (on the last server) on friday from 3 to 6 and Colin swashbucler may be there. He is a level 26. Colin swashbucler is the second in command of the guild. if your pirate is higher then level, 10 you can ask him if you may join. The Legend: The legend of the Fire Rangers is quite a tale. These four met each other on an invasion on Padres Del Fuego. The undead had half breached the city walls, and most of the invasion force was attacking in the back entrance. as the 4 top members of the guild met up, they rallied a small defense force to defend the city. as Jolly Roger attacked, the fire rangers were able to corner him aganist the volcano. and as he fell into it, he granted us his revenge. if you venture deep enough into the volcano, you can see jolly roger waiting, and plotting his revenge.... The things we usally do online is travel to far islands and board cursed ship. We usally travel in groups and help each other with quest, killing high ranked bosses or being side by side with other members in our guild to heal, revive or just earning some rep. We are a commited group and try to help everyone in our guild with things they need. We have strong guild members and great a sailing team and powerful on land agains the undead, royal navy, and the EITCs. Our invite code is kaap4384 The fire rangers have a few polices. you need to ask a guild member if you can teleport to them before you teleport. you also may not go to our meetings on the isla tormenta treasure room, or in our hideout on padres del fuego this is why we are named the Fire rangers. we have a raiding party that u can join by going on on friday at 4, and go to your guild's ships. we go around kingshead and then dock (this is not a rule, just a bit of fun). And remember, when we tell you to leave us alone we meen it for a reason. Any breaking of these rules can result in being kicked out of the guild. the 4 main commanders of this guild are Johnny Daggerbones lvl 34 is the guildmaster and is a member. His weapon of choice: spinecrest cursed sword. Colin Swashbuckler is a lv 26 and is the second in command of the guild. he is a member. His weapon of choice, dragoons broadsword. To learn more about colin swashbucler click here Hector Warbowers lvl 12 officer no he is not a member&nbs weopon of choice Matchlock bluderbuss. to learn more click here .Bob is alvl 15 officer and is a member.His weapon of choice is a tempered broadsword. to learn more about bob click here . Our navy power currently consists of three frigates and two light galleons 1 sloop, three fishing boats, and a light sloop. 464px-Screen shot 2011-10-06 at 4.41.24 PM.png|we defeat jolly roger Screen shot 2011-11-04 at 5.44.55 PM.png|bob and hector onboard colin's ship Screen shot 2011-11-04 at 6.19.29 PM.png|hector warbowers Screen shot 2011-11-04 at 6.20.13 PM.png|Bob with his broadsword Screen shot 2011-11-04 at 6.18.26 PM.png|colin swashbucler Frigate.jpeg|the guild's flagship Screenshot 2011-11-02 17-03-09.jpg|Johnny's sword Category:Guilds Category:POTCO